(Commission) Baby On The Inside
by BabyLily44
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous. Mechanica had enough of Lola Pop treating her like a child, so she challenged her to a fight to prove she can take care of herself. However, that plan backfired in a major way... (ABDL/Diaper themes. You've been warned)
1. Chapter 1

Mechanica stood in front of the door. She was hesitant. What exactly would happen once she pushed that button and rang the bell?

Part of her thought it was ridiculous. Why was she so... scared? Was that the right word? Anyway, she was just going to Lola's house. And there was nothing bad about Lola, technically. She had trained with her a lot and generally, she was a really nice and fun person. Probably comes with the job, Mechanica thought. However, sometimes she could be... too nice.

It had annoyed Mechanica for a while. Whenever she did something mildly demanding, or anything that carried the slightest risk of her hurting herself, even a little, Lola took it on herself to stop her and do whatever it was herself. Carrying weights, carrying ARMS, even things that had to with Mechanica's own robot suit! Lola would always swoop in and tell her "not to worry" and to "let a grown-up handle this."

Eventually, it was too much for Mechanica. She was a cheerful, non-confrontational girl, but at some point, she snapped, and told Lola that she did not help a "grown-up's" help, and that she could take care of herself. So she challenged Lola to a fight, telling her that Lola would have to accept that she did not need her help with everything, should she win. Lola accepted, but only under the condition that, should Mechanica lose, she would have to spend two months at her house, so Lola could "give her the childhood she never had." Mechanica did not know what she meant by that, but agreed. After all, she would not lose this fight.

Except that she did.

It came down to a single punch, and Mechanica had let her guard down too early. On top of that, she felt like Lola was fighting harder than ever. As if she had been holding back every other time they sparred together.

Anyway, what has happened, has happened, and Mechanica was a girl of her word. Lola had already talked to her dad, who had agreed to the arrangement. So now, Mechanica was standing in front of this door, her things packed up in a bag under her arm.

And she rang the doorbell.

Very quickly, as if she had been waiting right behind the door, Lola opened it and welcomed her with a hug.

"Hey there, little sweetie! Are you ready for your two months of fun and games and reliving childhood?"

Mechanica, a bit overwhelmed by the sudden hug and Lola's cheery attitude, could only stammer a response.

"Uh, umm, yeah, s-sure?"

Lola smiled at her, and only now could Mechanica get a look at her. She was obviously not wearing her clown out outfit, but instead just a pair of tight jeans, a rather loose-fitting white t-shirt, and her hair in a ponytail. Mechanica could not help but find her somewhat attractive.

Lola took her by the hand and led her inside.

"Come on, honey, let me show you your room for the next two months. Oh, and you can just drop that bag here in the hallway. I don't think you'll need what's in it."

Mechanica raised an eyebrow at that, but Lola was pulling her down the hallway so quickly, she just dropped the bag there and followed her to a door. When Lola opened it, Mechanica could see that inside was a rather large room, that was propped up almost like... a nursery?

Lola entered, letting go of Mechanica's hand. The younger girl looked around the room. Yes, it looked mostly like a nursery, although there were also elements that could appeal to older kids. Toy cars, fashion dolls, action figures... but then, there were also building blocks, stuffed animals, mindless noisemakers, a crib... and a changing table, where Lola was now standing, looking at the teen expectantly.

"Well? Come here, let's get you dressed."

"...dressed?"

"Yeah! I mean, you can't really stay in those clothes, now, can you?"

Mechanica looked down at her yellow shirt and baggy blue jeans. What was wrong with her clothes?

"I'm... not really following..."

Lola sighed, and decided to just extend her arms to pick up the girl and lay her down on the changing table.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Dressing you up properly. I just said that, sillyhead!"

She stuck out her tongue and winked playfully, but Mechanica was still confused. That confusion, however, quickly turned into shock, as she saw Lola picking up and opening a pack of diapers!

"W-what are you doing with those?"

"Putting them on you, silly. Babies need their diapers, after all."

"What? No! I'm not a baby!"

Lola sighed a little.

"See, that's just what I mean..."

Mechanica looked at her even more confused.

"You're so up in your head with all that grown-up stuff, like your little inventions, work at the scrapyard, fighting... that you're completely rejecting the little girl you're supposed to be! But don't worry, Auntie Lola will help you with that."

With that said, Lola started unbuttoning Mechanica's pants, using her other hand to block Mechanica as she tried to prevent that. With one swift motion, she pulled off the jeans, revealing Mechanica's white panties, which were adorned with Ribbon Girl's logo and simplified drawings of the blonde singer's face. Mechanica had to blush while Lola giggled at that.

"Aww, they're really cute. It's almost a shame they have to go. But if you like those panties, then you'll also like your new diapers!"

Lola showed off the diaper in her hand, letting Mechanica see that it had the Ribbon Girl logo emblazoned on it in the center of both the front and the back. Lola let go of Mechanica's hands to pull down her panties as well, but the girl quickly took advantage of that and jumped of the table. She barely made it to the door of the nursery before Lola extended her arms once again, catching her.

"Uh-oh! Aren't we missing something?"

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT WEARING DIAPERS!"

"Sugardrop, babies need their..."

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

Lola sighed again.

"I really hate doing this, but sometimes, kids like you just need it."

"...huh? What do you... waaah!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Mechanica found herself draped over Lola's lap, who pulled down her panties and started spanking her hard. After a while, Mechanica was reduced to nothing but a pitiful, crying heap of misery. Lola put her back on the changing table. She was too exhausted to try and run away again.

"I'm so sorry hun, but you wouldn't listen otherwise. Now, let's get that diaper on you, shall we?"

Mechanica could not muster up a response, she was too busy sobbing. Lola put the diaper under her butt, quickly powdered her, and taped everything up. After that, she lifted her into her arms and hugged her, making soothing cooing noises.

"Shhh... there, there... everything's okay... you're in your safe, secure diaper... Auntie Lola has you... nothing will happen to my little baby..."

Mechanica kept sobbing, only partly noticing what was going on, as Lola carried her out of the nursery.

Mechanica now found herself strapped into an oversized high chair, while Lola was heating up some milk.

"Please! You can't be serious!"

Lola did not even look up as she tested whether the milk had the correct temperature.

"Listen, gummy bear, I already told you..."

"But I'm not a baby!"

"Sweetie, in my line of work, I deal a lot with kids, and I know a baby when I see one."

"But I'm fifteen years old!"

"Being a baby doesn't just have to do with age, honey. Sometimes, there are kids, that just grow up too quickly and... oh! Your milk is ready!"

Lola wasted no time putting the warmed up milk into a baby bottle. She approached Mechanica's high chair, bottle in hand.

"There. Open up, honeydrop!"

Mechanica glared at her.

"I'm _not_ going to drink milk from a bottle!"

"You need to drink, my little skittle. And you need your calcium."

Mechanica just kept her mouth firmly shut, crossing her arms. She really looked like a toddler not wanting to eat her veggies.

Lola rolled her eyes and pinched Mechanica's nose. Mechanica's eyes grew wide, and she grew a little paler, but eventually, her mouth forced itself open to take a breath, giving Lola the opportunity to pop the bottle in her mouth and keep it there.

Mechanica mumbled something, but was interrupted by Lola.

"Uh-uh! You better not fuss and drink your milky! You know what I do with fussy babies."

Mechanica stopped protesting. Her cheeks were still burning a little. Who knew that someone with such a sweet demeanor could deal out such strong spankings? Seeing that there was no way out, she complied and started suckling on the bottle, quickly emptying it of its contents.

"There, wasn't that nice?"

Mechanica stayed silent. She would have never admitted it, but she did like the taste of milk, and the suckling was actually somewhat soothing.

"Okay, now that your milkie is done, it's time for baby's yum-yums!"

Lola took out a spoon and a jar of applesauce from one of the cupboards. She opened the jar and put the spoon in, imitating a train as she moved it in front of Mechanica's face.

"Choo! Choo! Here's comes the yummy train! Can baby Mechanica please open the tunnel for us?"

The diapered girl wanted to keep her mouth shut again, but she figured it would go just as well as it did with the milk just now, so she resigned herself to it, and opened her mouth. Lola started putting spoonful after spoonful in her, too fast for her to really swallow, so a portion of it landed on the bib Lola had put around her. Even when the jar was empty, Lola took out a second one.

"Another one?"

"Babies need their yum-yums. Now open up, jellybean."

Mechanica did as she was told, but her stomach already felt pretty full. Again, a lot of the stuff went not into her mouth, but on her bib, and soon, the second jar was empty as well.

"There! Such a good baby! Now, let's clean you up, and then you can play a bit. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Lola looked at her, expecting an answer. Mechanica just grumbled a little.

"Yeah...fun..."

Lola smiled and took Mechanica out of the high chair, taking off her bib.

"Oh my! Seems like not all of your little mess got caught by that bib, hm? No worries!"

She picked Mechanica up again and carried her back into the nursery. She looked into the closet and found a pastel pink dress with bows and a few frills decorating it.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Well, we can't have you run around with a dirty shirt, now can we? And honestly, that shirt doesn't even really suit you, sugarcane."

Lola quickly took off Mechanica's shirt, leaving her in nothing but her diaper and training bra.

"Oh, sweetie, you won't need that, either."

Without Mechanica having any chance to protest, Lola took off her bra and put the dress on her. It was barely longer than her shirt, doing nothing to hide her diapers. As Mechanica looked into the mirror on the closet, she noticed that she really looked like an overgrown toddler.

"Now," Lola said, picking her "baby" up, "let's go play a little before Auntie Lola has to go to work, hm?"

Mechanica did not answer, and just looked the other direction as Lola carried her into the living room.

Mechanica sat in a playpen, just playing with some dolls Lola had given her. The poofy bulk of the diaper she was sitting on felt so weird to her. Although, that feeling of weirdness was suddenly replaced by a much more urgent feeling.

It seemed that the milk was paying its due.

Mechanica waddled over to Lola, who was sitting in a chair, reading.

"Umm... Lola?"

Lola looked up from her book.

"What was that?"

Mechnica sighed a little.

"Auntie Lola..."

"Yes, sugar cube?"

"Where... where's your bathroom?"

Lola looked at her genuinely confused.

"Why do you ask?"

"B-because I need to pee..."

"And why do you need to know where the bathroom is?"

Now Mechanica looked confused, but then it dawned on her.

"Y-you don't mean, I..."

"If you need to go tinkles, just go! That's why babies like you wear diapers, after all."

Her tone sounded so matter-of-fact, and also at the same time very sweet. In fact, the whole time, her demeanor was nothing but pleasant. She almost really made Mechanica feel like a little kid being cared for by her loving "auntie." Although right now, that thought was not as prevalent in her mind. The most prevalent thought was...

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. Don't worry, Auntie Lola will change you, of course."

Mechanica could not believe it. She was serious. She would not tell her where the bathroom was, and honestly expected her to wet herself like... like a baby!

"But... but..."

"No buts. You wear the diaper, you use the diaper."

"But Lola..."

Lola looked at her in a way that made her lower cheeks sting again. Realizing once more that she would not be able to win this, she did her best to relax her bladder. And after a few seconds, Lola's face lit up as she saw the crotch of Mechanica's diaper swell.

"Good girl! Let's get you changed!"

Again, Lola picked up the blushing girl, and carried her back to her nursery. There, she put her on the changing table and opened up her diaper. The front plopped down with a heavy squishing sound.

"Oh my, baby really had to go, hm? It's okay, you'll be in a nice, dry diaper soon enough."

Mechanica said nothing, still blushing at what had happened and was still happening. Lola removed the used diaper, and then took out _two_ new ones. This now made Mechanica look up.

"What are you doing with that second one?"

"Well, chocolate chip, we're going out in a bit, and I'd rather have you extra protected, since I don't know how frequently I'll be able to change you."

"Go out?" Mechanica asked as Lola wiped her privates and put the fresh diapers under her bottom, "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"I have a performance later today. In fact, it's going to be quite soon. I mean, I have to pay for all your diapers somehow, don't I?"

She giggled as she finished taping up the diaper, then booped the younger girl on the nose.

"In fact, you'll be my trusty little assistant for the performance. Doesn't that sound fun?"

As Lola walked away from the changing table and towards the closet, Mechanica asked:

"A-assistant? W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing big," Lola answered as she was looking through the closet, seemingly searching for something, "you won't really have to do much yourself, really. Just follow my lead, and... oh! There it is!"

Lola took out an outfit conisting of a white shirt with color splashes on it, as well as a short, rainbow-colored skirt, looking sort of like one a ballerina would wear, except... well, in rainbow colors. And held up by suspenders.

"There, isn't that cute? I'm just gonna get ready myself, and then I'll dress you up properly. Oh, this will be so much fun!"

And as Lola carried Mechanica into the bathroom to get both of them ready, Mechanica seriously doubted that it would be that much fun.

"Oh, and what's this?"

The kids laughed as Lola seemed to pull an apparently endless supply of colored handkerchiefs out of a little boy's ear. Mechanica also looked on fascinated. Magic tricks and all that had always intrigued her. She saw the preparation of them as something similar to building an intricate machine. Watching Lola and trying to figure out how she was doing what she was doing almost made her forget that she was strapped into a stroller and wearing a double layer of diapers clearly visible under her childish rainbo skirt. The clown makeup alsp did not help to make her look more dignified.

As she watched the show go on, she noticed a little boy, maybe five or six years old, who looked a bit distraught. Lola seemed to notice him, too, since she turned towards him, clearly trying to cheer him up.

"Hey there, Timmy," Lola said in a goofy voice while making face, prompting the boy to crack a smile, "what's the matter with you, huh? Doesn't Lola make you want to giggle?"

The boy, whose name was apparently Timmy, did manage to chcukle a little, but it died down quickly. Mechanica saw how he motioned Lola to come near him, and when she did, he whispered something in her ear. Lola's eyes widened, she said something to the boy that Mechanica could not hear, and then she took him by the hand and led him to Mechanica's stroller.

"Here, Timmy, see? She's about three times your age, and she's still a baby!"

Mechanica's eyes widened in shock, her face turning beet red. Timmy, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the situation, since he started giggling again.

"She wears diapers day and night, and uses them! You only have accidents at night sometimes. So, who's more grown-up?"

"Me!"

The boy started smiling again, and while Mechanica would usually be happy that she could help cheer up a little boy, she wished it could have been under different circumstances.

"She's really just a baby?"

Lola nodded.

"Mhm. She's my little baby girl, and I take care of her."

"N-no," Mechanica protested, "I-I'm not a baby!"

"But you're wearing diapies like one! Even my three year old brother doesn't need diapers anymore! But you do! Baby! Baby!"

Mechanica looked away from the boy, still blushing.

"Now, now," Lola said, "no need to be mean. Why be mean if you can have fun? Do you and your friends want to play with the baby, Timmy?"

Timmy nodded furiously.

"Oooookay then!"

Lola triumphantly exclaimed her approval of the idea, and started undoing the straps that held Mechanica in her stroller. The girl saw an opportunity and leapt out of the seat, with every intent of running away, but as soon as she stood up, she noticed that her diapers were so thick that they forced her legs apart far enough that she could not stand properly anymore. She fell over and landed on all fours.

"Hehe! She even crawls like a baby!"

"Mhm," Lola hummed approvingly, "she can't walk, unlike a big boy like you! That's why I carry her everywhere!"

With that said, Lola scooped up Mechanica and walked back toward the main area where she was performing, the kids in the audience already giggling at the display.

"Now, I have the perfect game to play for our little baby!"

She opened up the large suitcase she brought with her, and took out some wooden parts she quickly assembled into a rocking horse. She then put Mechanica onto the horse and put a cowboy hat on her. She then gave the horsie a little shove to make it start rocking back and forth, and then proceeded to take out a rope and show the kids some tricks with a lasso.

"Yeeeehaw! Let's give it up for sheriff Lola and her little deputy, Skittles the Baby Cowgirl!"

The children were applauding and laughing, and while some of them paid more attention to Lola's rope tricks, Mechanica could not help but feel as if most of the attention (and laughter) was on her.

The bit went on for a few more minutes, but then, Lola produced some more parts from her suitcase to build something out of. Both the children and Mechanica looked on with curiosity as she assembled the contraption which consisted of two long poles with thick, robust, but still very elastic, rubber bands attached to them. The rubber bands, in turn were then attached to something looking a bit like a mix between a seat and a... well, for lack of a better term, a pair of solid plastic underpants.

"Here, this one is fun too!"

Lola grabbed Mechanica with her extendable limbs and lifted her from the rocking horse into the seat. The give of the elastic bands made her sink down a bit, but then also go back up, resulting in an almost perpetual bouncing motion. The kids snickered at the big girl with the cowboy hat, the clown make up, and the thick, crinkly diaper bouncing up and down in front of their eyes.

Lola took a foldable stool out of her suitcase and put it in front of the bouncing contraption. Then, she took out a jar of applesauce and a spoon.

"Now, who wants to feed the baby?"

Almost all the kids watching seemed to raise their hands. The audience had grown even more since Mechanica had become the main attraction. Even some parents chuckled at her predicament, while others cooed at how adorable she looked.

Lola picked out a little girl in pigtails, who came forward and took bot the jar and the spoon Lola offered her. Then, Lola quickly put a bib on the bouncing clown girl and helped the little girl onto the stool.

"Now, can you feed the fussy baby while she's bouncing up and down?"

The little girlput the spoon into the jar and moved it towards Mechanica, whose fidgeting around made her just bounce even more.

"Here baby, say 'aaaah'!"

Mechanica kept her mouth shut, but due to the bouncing and the general lack of motor skills on five year olds, the little girl only manage to hit Mechanica's bib, anyway. That did not deter her, however, and she kept trying, getting applesauce all over Mechanica's bib, her clothes, and her face. Mechanica thought it could not possibly get worse.

But then, she heard her stomach grumble.

"A-auntie...hmph!"

"Yay, I did it!"

Just as Mechanica wanted to alert Lola of her predicament, the spoon landed in her mouth, making the little girl beam with pride, and the audience - as well as Lola - applaud. Emboldened by her success, the little girl tried once again to feed the "baby", who had just swallowed her last spoonful, and was starting to make strained facial expressions.

"L-Lola, I-I...hrngh!"

"Yay, another one!"

"You're doing great, sweetie! I'm sure the baby loves it, too. Don't you, honey?"

Lola looked at Mechanica, a sincere smile on her face. She really seemed to think Mechanica was enjoying herself. She, however, currently had some very urgent matters on her mind. Swallowing the applesauce again, she tried once more to appeal to her "guardian." The cramps were getting worse.

"L-Lola, I... I... hrngh..."

She made a pained expression, which made both Lola and the little girl feeding her stop in their tracks. Shortly after, her face returned to a normal, even relaxed state. And shortly after that...

"Peeee-yew! Baby made poo poo!"

The little girl's exclamation made the rest of the audience laugh, but Lola took on a somewhat concerned expression as she took Mechanica out of her seat and whispered to the diapered girl:

"It's okay, honey. Auntie Lola will change you in just a bit."

She turned around to the audience and annnounced:

"And that concludes today's performance! Thanks for coming, everyone!"

People applauded, and Lola put Mechanica back in her stroller, while she did her best to pack up everything as quickly as possibly. Then, the little girl approached Mechanica and gave her a kiss on the cheek, taking the fifteen year old baby by total surprise.

"You're a cute baby. It's not bad that you still make poo poo in you diapers. I still love you."

It might not have been visible through the clown makeup, but Mechanica blushed. For once, not out of embarrassment, but due to how nice and sweet that little girl's sentiment was.

The girl then left, and Lola, her big suitcase in tow, quickly pushed the stroller into the nearest café, where she approached a waiter.

"Umm, excuse me, I don't want to be too much of a bother, but my baby really needs a diaper change. Could we please use your facilities?"

The waiter looked at Lola, then at Mechanica, and then pointed them towards the family restroom.

"Yeah, we have changing tables over there."

"Thank you so much!"

Lola swiftly pushed the stroller towards the door to the restroom and disappeared in it with Mechanica. Once inside, she took her baby out of the stroller and put her on the changing table before taking out the changing supplies.

"Lola, please stop that. I'm not a baby!"

Lola sighed and put the changing supplies on the table.

"Chocolate chip, we talked about this. You are a baby. It's important for you to be a baby."

"What do you mean?"

"You're spending so much time doing grown-up stuff. You're helping your dad, you're fighting with the grown-ups at the league, you're doing your tinkering with all those big girl tools... you're not cherishing your childhood, sweetie! And I work a lot with kids, and I've seen kids like you, and sometimes... well, they need to be forced to be kids again, even if they think they don't like it."

"B-but a baby?"

"It's different for every kid. Some just need to play a little more, some need to regress a few years... but from the moment I saw you, I immediately knew you were just a baby playing grown-up, even if you did not realize it."

"No! You're wrong, I... hmpfmf!"

The pacifier in her mouth quickly silenced the girl, allowing Lola to continue her work and opening up her diaper.

"I don't need you to believe me just yet. You'll realize I'm right soon enough. Phew! You really put a stinker in there, hm? And you soaked both of your diapers on top of that!"

What? Mechanica could not recall peeing herself at any moment.

"Well, that's what I'm here for!"

Lola quickly wiped her clean, powdered her, and put a fresh diaper on her. Just one this time. Then, she took her in her arms, coddling her.

"Listen, I know you're not happy with how things are right now, but that's just natural. It's a change, and change is scary, especially for little ones like you. But don't worry. Auntie Lola will make you the happiest baby girl there is!"

She gave Mechanica a kiss on the cheek and put her back in the stroller, making her way back home.

Mechanica was unsure about all of this. She hated it. But there was a small part that... was starting to enjoy it? Why was that? What could she possibly enjoy about this? This was wrong, yet it somehow also felt a little... right? Was Lola right?

Was she really just a baby on the inside?


	2. Chapter 2

"No... stop... leave me alone... stop laughing... stop... stop... STOP!"

Mechanica stood upright in her crib, her onesie soaked in sweat. Lola entered the nursery, letting some light from outside into the room that so far had only been illuminated by a night light.

"Did you have the bad dream again, gummy bear? With the big kids who make fun of you?"

Mechanica nodded as Lola approached her crib and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie. It was just a dream. Now, let's check your diaper, shall we?"

Lola let go of the embrace and leaned down to open the flap on Mechanica's onesie to check her diaper. She pressed a finger against her crotch and both felt and heard a clear "squish."

"Oh dear. Looks like someone needs a change, hm?"

"Y-yeah... b-but... just a... second... hrngh..."

Mechanica made a strained face, and soon, the back of her diaper was filled out as well. Lola smiled.

"You done, bon bon?"

Mechanica nodded again, and Lola lifted her out of her crib and carried her to her changing table.

It had been a week since Lola took Mechanica in and started treating her like the baby she - according to Lola - really was. At first, Mechanica was quite apprehensive about it, and she still looked forward to the end of the two months she had to spend with Lola. But at the same time, she seemed to mind the treatment less and less. To her own shock, a part of her might actually start enjoying this. She found herself acting more and more childish, even in this very short time.

It started the very first night she spent in that crib. She woke up and her diaper was totally soaked, without her ever noticing that she had to go during the night. And quickly after that, she started wetting during the day without notice. And while she still had control over her bowels for the most part, she also quickly adapted to just filling her diapers wherever she currently was. When she felt a sting in her stomach, she would just squat down and push.

She was really no quite sure why she adapted so quickly to this treatment, or why she did not seem to think about it most of the time. Maybe it was just because she knew there was no use fighting it. Lola would not let her use the bathroom, and spank her if she would start protesting that. So, she basically had no choice but to use her diapers anyway. Then again, maybe it was just Lola's treatment of her. She had already changed two diapers on the first day without protest, so it was not really that big of a deal to get changed by her. On top of that, she constantly stressed that - at least in her eyes - Mechanica was just a baby, and babies use their diapers. You cannot really be embarrassed by something if the other person encourages, even expects you to do it, now can you?

The diaper change went off without much of a problem. Mechanica was not fighting against it as she did the first few days, and really, why would she? She wanted to get out of that dirty diaper as soon as possible.

"There, all clean and dry," Lola said as she closed the tabs on the Ribbon Girl themed, extra thick diaper. She had bought a couple of packs of the extra thick ones after she realized how much Mechanica wets herself.

Mechanica blushed a little as Lola took her back into her arms.

"Now, let's get you breakfast, hm?"

With that, Lola carried the younger girl into the kitchen, where her high chair was already waiting. She put her into the chair and prepared a quick breakfast. It was a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cut into bite-sized pieces. Mechanica was glad that Lola also gave her solid foods from time to time, but at the same, she found it ridiculous that this was something she could actually be exceptionally happy about.

Lola slowly put the tiny bites into Mechanica's mouth, one after the other. Mechanica took them in, not really thinking about how she was a fifteen year old teenage girl in a thick diaper and a pink onesie, sitting in a high chair and being fed tiny pieces of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She had become accustomed to this so quickly.

"So, sweetie," Lola said as she was feeding her the last bits of her meal, "are you excited for today?"

Mechanica swallowed her food and responded:

"Hm? Why? Is today something special?"

Lola looked a little surprised, but then she giggled and shook her head a little.

"Oh! Silly me! I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

Mechanica looked at her confused. What did she mean?

"Well, we're going to the gym, for training!"

"...you want me to train in my diapers?"

Mechanica blushed. The thought of sitting in her mech while wearing these thick diapers felt uncomfortable to her.

"What? Oh no, silly! Of course not!"

Now, Mechanica's face lit up. Would she be allowed out of her diapers for once?

"Babies don't fight, my little thin mint! That's a grown up thing! No, Auntie Lola will fight, and you will watch. But I'm sure some of our friends will be there and they'll surely be amazed just by how cute you are!"

Mechanica's excitement quickly turned into shock, as quickly as her face turned from a healthy color to a pale shade of dawning, horrific realization.

"Th-the others will... will see me in my... d-diapers..."

"Yes! And I'm sure they will love how adorable you are!"

"D-do you think... R-Ribbon Girl will b-be there?"

"She might be. We'll see. But now, let's give you your bottle and dress you up afterwards. Then, we'll get on our way. I'm sure this will be fun!"

Mechanica, on the other hand, was not so sure about that.

The two entered the door to the main room of the gym. Lola had already put on her training gear at home, just a loose-fitting t-shirt and some comfortable sweatpants. And of course, she brought Mechanica's diaper bag along. Mechanica - who was sitting in the stroller Lola was pushing along - was wearing nothing but a diaper and light pink shirt. Light pink was also about the color of Mechanica's face as they entered the gym hall, and almost immediately saw two familiar blonde fighters approach both of them.

"Hey there, Lola and..."

The young woman with the coiled up pink ARMS took a look at Mechanica, her eyes lighting up. She then turned back towards Lola.

"I wasn't sure when you told me on the phone, but you were so right, she does look positively _precious_ in those diapers! Don't you think so too, Min Min?"

The noodle-armed fighter rarely showed much enthusiasm, except maybe when it came to ramen, but she could not hide a smile on her face.

"You're right, she is pretty cute."

"Right? And those diapers..."

Ribbon Girl leaned in closer to get a better look at Mechanica's wearable toilet substitute.

"I totally forgot they made these! Aww, that's so cute!"

Mechanica was frozen in shock and embarrassment. It was bad enough that her crush was intently looking and commenting on her crotch, but that both her and Min Min seemed so accepting of the situation, as if there was nothing wrong or strange, and as if this was like things were supposed to be, that disturbed her even more.

"I know, right? She's such an adorable little thing. Honestly, seeing how cute she is totally makes up for all the stinky diapers I have to change."

All three girls giggled at that, while Mechanica blushed and lowered her head, preferring to look at the floor instead of any of their faces. Again, they seemed so on board with all of this, and in turn, this made Mechanica only feel even more like the little baby she was treated as.

"Anyway," Lola said, "are you ready, Min Min? You wanted to spar with me today and show me that new technique you thought up, remember? Also, I can't wait to try out my new ARMS."

She took out a Sparky and a Gusher from her sportsbag.

"Oh yeah, sure. We can start right away, just... what about the baby?"

Min Min pointed at Mechanica, who felt incredibly humiliated by being referred to as just "the baby." Lola looked at her.

"Oh, her? Well, I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me, but I hoped that you could maybe watch her for a while, Ribbon?"

Ribbon Girl smiled.

"Oh sure, no problem, Lola. I'd love to look after her for a bit. You just go and train. You need it."

"Thanks, I... hey!"

Ribbon Girl laughed, and Lola did the same.

"I'm just joking. But yeah, of course I can watch her while you two are busy."

"Good! Now..."

Lola pulled Ribbon Girl over and whispered something to her. Mechanica could not hear what she said.

"Alright, so her changing supplies are in my bag. If she tells you she has to go, tell her to use her diaper. Don't let her use the potty, don't let her do anything big kids would do. This is for her own good, and she has been very responsive so far. I don't want her progress - or maybe rather 'regress' - go to waste. Maybe even remind her verbally that she's a baby. Oh, and check her diapers. She's already good at wetting without noticing it."

Ribbon Girl nodded.

"Of course. No worries. I know she's just a baby, I won't let her get away with pretending otherwise."

Lola smiled and went into the ring, while Ribbon Girl walked over to Mechanica's stroller and put it next to a chair, where she took a seat to watch the sparring match.

Mechanica was nervous. The last time she was here with Ribbon Girl, the two had a sparring match that she won. She was very proud of that. And now, she was sitting here next to her idol, her role-model, the girl she was crushing on... and said girl treated her like a baby.

"R-Ribbon?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Mechanica swallowed, feeling a little bit scared about what Ribbon Girl might say to the question she was about to ask.

"W-why... why are you and Min Min... and I guess Lola, for that matter... treating me like a baby?"

"Well, because you are one, little stinker!"

Ribbon Girl smiled as Mechanica blushed at the pet name she chose for her.

"B-but I'm not! I'm fifteen years old, and you didn't treat me like this when we first met!"

Ribbon Girl sighed.

"Oh, hun... I... I always felt kind of weird fighting against you, or even just watching you fight."

Mechanica's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Yes. Something about it always felt kind of... wrong. But I never knew what it was. Until Lola showed up and talked to me about it. And what she said... it made sense! Okay, when she first talked about you being a baby, I looked at her funny, too. But then I thought about it, and... I imagined you lying in a crib, sucking on a pacifier, wearing a onesie, making a big stinky in your thick, crinkly diaper... and that image just felt... right. Way more right than seeing you up there fighting with the grown ups."

Mechanica looked shocked. Was that really how her idol thought of her? Was that... how everyone thought of her?

"B-b-but I... I'm... I'm... not... a... hrngh..."

The face Mechanica made confused Ribbon Girl for a moment, but once the smell hit her nose, she realized what had just happened. She smiled at Mechanica, looking a little smug while doing so.

"Not a what? A girl with clean diapers? Yeah, I can smell that."

She giggled as Mechanica averted her eyes. It was incredibly humiliating to her that she filled her diaper just as she was trying to convince Ribbon Girl that she was not actually a baby.

"Alright, smellybutt. Let's get you changed, hm?"

Ribbon Girl put the diaper bag over her shoulder and took the stroller, pushing it towards the women's locker room. When Lola looked over to her from the ring, she pointed at Mechanica and pinched her nose, making an exaggerated disgusted face and smiling afterwards. Lola understood what she meant and nodded in approval, smiling as well.

As the two entered the locker room, Mechanica was relieved that nobody else was in there at the moment. Ribbon Girl put the changing mat down on the floor and placed Mechanica on it, taking out the diapers and the rest of changing supplies.

"Please, Ribbon. I only pooped myself because I've gotten used to it, since Lola doesn't let me use the toilet!"

"Well, of course she doesn't let you use the potty. That's for big girls, and not for babies, after all."

"No, Ribbon! I'm not a baby! If you would just allow me to use the bathroom, I..."

Ribbon Girl looked at her somewhat angry, which managed to actually scare Mechanica a little.

"Listen. How long have you been with Lola now? Maybe a week? And you're already pooping yourself without thinking? Do you really think a big girl would do that?"

Mechanica paused for a second.

"I... I..."

"Honey, even if your head is still going against it, your body knows! It knows that you grew up too fast, and that you're actually still a baby! All that Lola did was remind your body of that! All you needed was someone to treat you your age. Your real age."

Mechanica blushed as she contemplated what Ribbon Girl had just said. Was she right? Was Lola right? Was that why she had seemingly adapted to this whole thing so easily? Because she actually _was_ a baby, trapped in the body of a teenage girl?

Ribbon Girl opened up Mechanica's diaper.

"Phew! That's a big stinker, hm? Lola really seems to feed you well. And...oh?"

To her own shock, Mechanica started to uncontrollably pee, a steady stream shooting upwards and falling down in an arc. It took a few seconds before it died down again.

"My, you're a regular little fountain, hm? Now, do you think that would happen to big girls?"

Ribbon Girl's tone was less mocking, and more trying to convince Mechanica that she was wrong about her assessment of her own maturity. And even though a large part of her still denied it, there was a part that slowly accepted it. And it was growing.

Ribbon Girl threw away the used diaper and cleaned and powdered Mechanica. The younger girl hated to admit that she somewhat enjoyed this. After putting the diaper back on, Ribbon Girl patted her crotch, smiled, and put her back in the stroller, pushing her back out, where Lola was already waiting for her, smiling.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Ribbon?"

Mechanica said nothing, but she did not think Lola really expected an answer.

"Well, I'm sure you did. And therefore, you'll probably be happy to hear that she agreed to babysit you tomorrow night!"

Ribbon Girl smiled.

"Surprise! I'm sure we'll have so much fun!"

Mechanica, on the other hand, was not so sure about that.


End file.
